Chocolate Frosting
by Nanaja
Summary: **FINISHED** repost Kagome has to help her mom bake Souta's birthday cake and Inuyasha follows her home. Kagome/Inuyasha


**I'm BAAAAACCCCKKKKK!!! Did you all MISS ME!?! LOL!! ANYWAY, I got the idea for THIS one while I was riding around the country with my brothers today. I have no idea how THIS came to my mind, but hey, I'm a pervert. -Nanaja  
  
***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha, I HAVE to leave!! My mom will be mad, I told her that I would be back 2 HOURS ago!!!"  
  
"Grrrrrrr.....no you don't wench! Your staying here to look for shards with me!"  
  
"It's Souta's BIRTHDAY for Pete's sake! Mom wants me to help with the surprise party. And I can't help her if I'm HERE looking for shards!!" Kagome made a step toward the well, but Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her arm before she could make another.  
  
"Kagome I'm NOT letting you leave!!" He growled at her. Kagome looked back at him and glared, *Why does he always make it so difficult for me to LEAVE!! It's not like I'm going to be gone for a year, it's just a couple of days*  
  
She wrenched her arm from his grasp and stepped back with a smile on her face. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he started to step back with his hands out and his head shaking. "W-w-wait, Kago-"  
  
"OSWARI!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. And there went Inuyasha face down into the ground, flat as a pancake. He picked his head up just as Kagome was about to jump into the well.  
  
"BITCH!! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" he stood up and looked at the opening of the well. He snorted some dirt out of his nose and was about to run in and jump in himself when he stopped in mid-jump as Kagome's head popped back out of the well.  
  
"OSWARI!!" She yelled again. And there went Inuyasha back into the ground with even more force since he was at a higher altitude. Kagome smiled and went back inside the well giggling like a mad-woman.  
  
Inuyasha stayed still incase she started to yell at him again. After about 5 minutes he slowly lifted his head. After determining that Kagome was REALLY gone this time he got up and went to the well and sat beside it growling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"KAGOME WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mama. Shard business." Kagome hung her head low to make her mother feel sorry for her. Her mothers face softened. "Oh that's ok Kagome, just hurry up and help me make this cake. Your grandpa took Souta out so that we can get ready. Go wash your hands." Kagome shot her head up and nodded. After adding the ingredients, mixing, and pouring, Kagome's mom had stuck it in the oven. "Oh it will be a BEAUTIFUL cake, Kagome!! It's going to be a two layer with LOTS of chocolate frosting."  
  
Kagome looked over to the huge bowl and nodded. *Yep, looks like there will be a lot left over too.* She smiled to herself, *That means that there will be plenty for me to eat too. Man I haven't had chocolate for awhile, anytime that I bring some Inuyasha and Shippo dive into it.* She shook her head still smiling. "When will they be back, Mama?"  
  
Kagome's mom lifted her head, "Oh not for a couple more hours.....your grandpa took him to the amusement park about an hour and a half ago."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Alright then." She cocked her head to the side, "What did you buy him for his birthday?"  
  
Her mom shot her head up with panic written all over her face. Quickly Kagome covered her ears and shut her eyes, "OH MY GODS I FORGOT TO GET HIM A PRESENT!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE MYSELF WHAT KIND OF A MOTHER I'M I TO FORGET TO BUY MY SON A PRESENT FOR HIS BIRHTDAY!!!" Kagome unplugged her ears and opened her eyes.  
  
"It's FINE, Mama! Just go to the mall and get him a couple of things. It will only take a couple of hours to go to the mall, and find something for him. And knowing Souta, he will keep grandpa there till sundown." Kagome's mom shot out of the kitchen and came back with a coat and keys in her hand.  
  
"Can you wash the dishes and frost the cake for me?! Great!! I'll be back in a couple of hours!!" And then she shot out the door and was gone before Kagome could even blink.  
  
She sighed and went to get started on some of the dishes. She was scrubbing one of the bowls when she looked up and out the window to see a pair of golden eyes staring back at her.  
  
Kagome screamed and nearly dropped the bowl while Inuyasha covered his ears in annoyance. She took a couple of steps back and her eyes stayed glued to the window. Inuyasha smiled and waved at her and started for the door. After standing there for a moment she realized what he was doing and made a mad dash for the door. She could tell that he was going to get there a mile before her so she did the only thing she could think of,  
  
"OSWARI!!" and Inuyasha fell again, for the 3rd time that day, face flat in the ground. Kagome got to the door and locked it with a smug smile on her features. *He wouldn't DARE try to break it down, he'll know that I'll sit him till his back breaks.*  
  
When he got up he shook his head and started for the front door. This time Kagome beat him to it and locked it just as the knob was turning. She turned around and slid down the door with a sigh. *Whoa, that was a close one.*  
  
She started to stand up when all of a sudden it sounded like someone was shooting cannon at her door. She quickly ran toward the nearest window and sure enough, there was Inuyasha trying to beat down the door.  
  
"INUYAHSA IF YOU BREAK THAT DOOR DOWN YOU WILL REGRETT IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR NATURAL LIFE!!" Inuyasha looked over at the window and glared at her. She saw him mouth a "Feh" and he sat cross-legged in front of the door.  
  
Just as she was walking away she heard a loud, "BITCH!!" She growled and made her way back to the kitchen. She picked up the bowl she was cleaning and started to rinse it. After she sat it down she went for a coffee mug and looked up out the window. There was Inuyasha again glaring at her from a place underneath the tree in the back yard.  
  
She decided to just ignore him and went back to washing. After about 15min of washing dishes the timer went off for the cakes to be taken out. She went to the oven with some mitts and took out the two cake pans. She went to the window sill and was about to open it to let the cakes cool when she noticed that Inuyasha wasn't out there sitting anymore. She sat the cakes down and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Now where did he go?" She leaned forward to get a better view but he still wasn't anywhere in sight. She leaned back and huffed, "Well I guess he finaAHHHHHH!!!!" she screamed just as she felt a pair of hands snake there way around her and grabbed onto her stomach.  
  
"Stupid wench, you left a window open upstairs." Kagome knew that she couldn't sit him otherwise she would be taken right along with him. She turned around in his grasp and stared at him. "You have a lot of nerve sitting me so many" sniff, "IS THAT CHOCOLATE!?!" He dropped her to the floor and made his way to the cakes  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" To save himself from being sat again he just ran back to her side while drooling and looking longingly at the cakes. "Don't you dare, those are for my brother's birthday and I won't let you ruin it"  
  
"FINE!! GODS I WON'T GO NEAR THEM!!" Kagome could tell that that would take a lot of will power from him and nodded her head. Also that he had forgotten any intention of making her go back with him.  
  
"Well since you're here, and you need to keep yourself busy until the cakes cool so that I can frost them, you can dry the dishes." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"WHAT!?! I'm not doing women's work!!" But a glare from Kagome made him change his mind and he ran over and grabbed a towel. *I can't believe she got me to do this. Stupid wench.* He stared drying and after help from Kagome, he was even putting them away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well they should be cool now and I can frost them." Kagome called to Inuyasha who she made go out in the living room because she noticed that he kept stepping closer and closer to the cakes as he dried dishes.  
  
"FINALLY!!" He ran out from the kitchen and nearly slid on the tile. After he glared at Kagome, who was doubling over from laughing, he made his way over to the bowl of frosting.  
  
With her cheeks red from laughter she walked over with a spreading knife and dipped it in and slapped some frosting onto the first of the cakes.  
  
"Feh, stupid human."  
  
"What NOW, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Look at that frosting!! It's too runny!!"  
  
"What would you know about frosting?! Since when were YOU a baker?" But as she stirred it around she also noticed that it was pretty runny. *Crap I must have left it out to long. Well it will do, it's not THAT bad.* She frosted the top of the cake and put the other half on top and started to frost the entire thing.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha licking his finger and she knew what he was doing. "STOP EATTING THE FROSTING!!"  
  
Inuyasha took a startled step back but quickly retaliated, "What are you talking about? There's PLENTY left for me to eat and for you to continue frosting." As he said this his hand smeared chocolate across his chest.  
  
"Kuso!! Now I have to soak your shirt!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The chocolate will stain your kimono unless I soak it."  
  
"I'm NOT taking my clothes off."  
  
"Oh for PETE'S sake it's just the top half." He gave her a smug look and took off the top of his kimono. But being the clumsy person he was he got more chocolate on the shirt underneath. To which Kagome sighed, pointed to the spot, and motioned for him to take that shirt off too. He glared at her again and took that shirt off too. Then he stood there with his chest bare and his arms crossed.  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly slid down his chest and she cocked her head to the side. *Hmmm.....pretty nice."  
  
"What are you smiling about NOW, bitch?" Kagome started to feel a blush rise to her cheeks and she quickly turn away and went to the sink. After filling it with water and putting both shirts in it she turned around to see Inuyasha with his hands inside the bowl of frosting.  
  
She quickly hit him with her spreading knife and turned away. But when she did she accidentally spread some chocolate on her upper arm. *Kuso!! Luckily I have a short sleeve shirt on today.* She turned around to get a wet wash cloth but she stopped dead in her tracks when she felt something wet touch her arm.  
  
Kagome slowly turned her head to find Inuyasha with his tongue moving up her arm over the chocolate. She just stared at him as she felt the skin he touched start to burn. As he lifted his head she stared at him as he smiled at her.  
  
Kagome stared perplexed as Inuyasha looked at her with a face that was turning red with each passing second. His hand went up to his mouth and he wiped his arm across his face. As if he was wiping something off. But he just ended up smearing chocolate across his cheek. Kagome stared at the chocolate on his cheek and looked back to his eyes.  
  
"What?" he asked her. She just smiled and walked up close to him. She stood next to his ear and whispered,  
  
"You smeared."  
  
"What? What do you mean I smeared?" Kagome just smiled again and moved back to his face. After looking slyly at him she moved in and licked across the chocolate on his cheek. He stared at her for a minute and she wondered if he stopped breathing. Finally he stated plainly, "Oh, I get it now."  
  
Kagome started laughing and Inuyasha started to blush again, which only made her laugh more.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well," he stuck his finger into the bowl of frosting and moved it across her neck, "now you are all smeared up."  
  
Kagome stopped laughing immediately and gave him a glare. She reached again for the washcloth but Inuyasha grabbed her hand. She looked back at him but he nudged her head to the side and lapped up the chocolate on her neck. Her eyes flew open and she could feel a warm feeling in her stomach. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back against the counter taking him with her.  
  
After the chocolate was "washed" off her neck, Inuyasha put his finger back in the bowl and wiped frosting across her collar bone. She leaned back and let him lick her with his hands going down her sides.  
  
"Uh oh," Inuyasha backed up looking down at her.  
  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" She was afraid he was having second thoughts about the whole thing and she could feel herself starting to get sick. But he just smiled a wicked smile.  
  
"There's chocolate on your shirt," he pointed to the sides of her ribs and she looked down. Sure enough there was a stream of chocolate going down her sides. "Now you have to take your shirt off or else it will stain." She looked back up at his face and saw him arch one of his eyebrows and smiling a smug smile at her.  
  
She quickly took her shirt off and pressed him against her again, "Little sneak," she growled at him. But he just started chuckling and started planting butterfly kisses along her jaw to a spot under her ear. Kagome moaned and pushed herself up against him begging for more.  
  
She looked to the side and saw the bowl sitting there and she reached her fingers in and pushed Inuyasha back. He started to growl but he stopped suddenly when Kagome dragged her fingers across his chest leaving a trail of frosting. She bent down and ran her tongue along the line and felt him shudder. He brought her head back up and started to kiss her lips.  
  
Now Inuyasha had a hunger for chocolate, and he also had a hunger for Kagome. And if you mixed the two there was no way he could resist.  
  
Kissing her, he could taste the frosting and could feel their tongues molding together. He pushed her against the counter and leaned in to the kiss, deepening it. He left her mouth and dragged his tongue across her lips and down her jaw to her neck. After stopping a minute to lick across her neck he reached for more chocolate and ran his finger down her chest with his tongue following closely behind.  
  
Kagome leaned back and started to moan his name as his mouth traveled between her breasts and bit her bra off with a quick snap of his fangs. She gave a quick shudder and was about to cover herself when Inuyasha, sensing what she was going to do, grabbed her wrists and held them out to the sides.  
  
Kagome started trying to free her arms when she suddenly leaned back and let out a loud moan when she felt his mouth close around her nipple. Running his tongue across it he let go of one of her wrist and started kneading her other breast gently. With her free arm she ran her fingers through his silver hair and pressed her crotch against his stomach.  
  
Inuyasha let go of her other wrist and ran his tongue across to the other breast and started to give it the attention he gave the other. When he started to knead her other breast he took his other hand and slipped it past the hem of her shorts down into her underwear and stuck his finger inside of her wet folds..  
  
Kagome's vision went white and her breathing turned ragged as she started moving her hips against him as his finger moved in and out of her. As he added another finger and then a third it was all she could do to stop herself from screaming out in pleasure. All of a sudden she felt tension build up and knew what was happening.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm coming." She huffed out. She moved her hips in time to his fingers and slowly started moaning. As her moans came closer together and louder Inuyasha quickly pulled his fingers out of her and pushed his palm hard against her crotch. Kagome closed her eyes as she felt pure bliss cover her entire body like a warm bath. After shuddering a couple of times she practically fell limp in his arms. She looked up to see Inuyasha licking his fingers.  
  
"You taste pretty good, Kagome." Inuyasha moved in and kissed her letting her taste herself. He pushed her legs apart and pulled them around his waist kissing her deeply. He pushed his crotch against hers and she could feel his erection pressed against her heat. He subconsciously started to rock his hips against her in an imitation of what was about to come. He put her legs down and reached to her shorts and unbuttoned them and let them slide down her legs. He ran his hand up her smooth leg back to her underwear and slashed it off.  
  
Kagome lifted her legs out of the shorts and kicked them to the side and reached down and untied his pants and let them fall to the floor. She blushed a brilliant shade of red when she saw how large and aroused he was. He started to chuckle and pushed it against her thigh. She let out a cry of surprise and tried to back away from him but he wrapped his arms around her before she could move to far away.  
  
He lifted her leg back up and slightly to the side. He slowly pressed himself inside her and she let out a scream of mixed pain and pleasure. He stopped and roughly claimed her mouth with his own and pushed the rest of himself inside her. Kagome could feel tears sliding down her face but she ignored them.  
  
Slowly Inuyasha rocked against her, moving in and out of her. After the pain subdued she started rocking back against him. Inuyasha picked up her other leg and pressed her against the counter pumping in and out of her. He turned his head to face her neck and started kissing and licking it while Kagome moaned and her hands were moved up and down his back.  
  
Kagome's moans started getting louder and higher, so Inuyasha moved faster and harder insider her. When he felt her walls contract and she let out a final moan he shuddered and let himself go. They stood frozen for a couple of seconds and then he did a few more thrusts and then pulled himself out of her and leaned against her catching his breath.  
  
He slowly pulled away from her and stared at her as she slowed her breath down.  
  
"Well," Kagome said slowly "that was interesting." Inuyasha started to laugh and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~THE END~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Alright done with THAT little tale. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I enjoyed writing it. HAHA. Sorry, anyway I didn't want to go into the whole party thing because I'm done with this story and all I really wanted was to make them have sex. No real plot there. But yeah, so don't ask because I'm not going to continue it. But again thanks for taking the time out of your day to read my story and PLEASE review. I really appreciate it!! Also thanks to all of the people who already reviewed my story!!! SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!!!! -Nanaja 


End file.
